


Haunted

by californiall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Death, Demons?, M/M, and brains of the two, harry comes along the way, he refuses to find love, kind of fucks everything up, liam is louis' bestfriend, lots of traveling, louis is cursed, or ghosts idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiall/pseuds/californiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you doing this why are you running?" Louis licks his lips and smirks at the man standing in front of him. "You'll just never understand it babe." </p>
<p>Basically a story where Louis has been cursed and a demon is chasing him and Harry is just an amateur song writer in LA. They meet one day and it all goes down hill from there. Harry just really wanted some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of weird to write, probably to read as well but I'm going to try and make it interesting. Not really sure what the story will be so there will be chapters! Woo so yeah um enjoy! Not too much happening in the first one, short intro.
> 
> Also using google maps for all traveling happening in this fic, feel free to correct me if I'm doing anything wrong! Anyways lets get to it! Oh and idk the year just know there are phones.

Louis had been running his entire life.   
  
Not from the cops or anything stupid like that but from actual harm like - _I'll kill you if I get my hands on you_ \- or do demons even have hands? Probably should have mentioned that Louis was being chased by a demon.   
  
It's not like he had asked for it, because he didn't. Who would want to get chased by a demon who wants you dead. Not Louis thats for certain, but it looks like life had other plans for him. See he hadn't always been cursed with this murdering thing chasing him but it seems it was unfortunately in his path.   
  
Life had been great before then. He was just finishing his first year in Uni, had gotten a promotion at work, and had a steady boyfriend, who now that he thinks of it was a no good sneaky son of a bitch bastard. He was the whole reason that this damn demon was chasing him in the first place. God he hated him.  
  
When they first met, Nick had been sweet. He always took Louis out for cute dates. He brought him small gifts from the bakery he worked at. He even got along well with him mum and sisters. He seemed like the perfect guy. At first.   
  
Louis then started to notice things. Things like how Nick never seemed to be at the same place for too long, or how he would always end dates suddenly, and how he would be a little pushy when it came to having sex. Not that Louis really cared about the last one because he wasn't a virgin, but things just seemed a bit off with Nick sometimes.   
  
Then _that_ day came. Louis had been out on a date with Nick, a picnic at some random field forty minutes or so form his home when he decided he wanted to have sex with Nick. Nick was more than happy to agree and dragged them to the back seat of his car for the romantic action to occur. It was quick and dirty, everything you could get from backseat car sex. Everything seemed to be going great, that was until a cloth was being pressed against Louis' face harshly and he began to lose consciousness.   
  
He didn't know why, but the next time Louis woke up he was tied to a damn wheelchair in an abandoned parking garage, with a harsh banging in his head. He lolled his head to the side and heard Nick give out a quick sigh of relief. "Good you're up. Listen I'm so sorry about this." He rushed and Louis tugged at his wrists trying to free them, but it was no use.   
  
"Care to tell me what the _fuck_ is going on right now?" He demanded having no clue what was happening and continued tugging at his wrists up. Nick walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which Louis shoved off immediately. "Listen please I'm going to tell you something and you  _have_ to believe me alright. You  _have_ to." Nick repeated and Louis grunted, a frown now etched onto his face.   
  
Nick looked out into the distance with a worried look on his face and dropped his gaze down to his watch. "It should be here soon." He spoke and Louis' eyebrows shot up. _It._  "What should be here by now." He spit and Nick let out a long sigh.   
  
"I'm sorry." He says again and Louis really just wants to know what the fuck is going on right now. "A demon." Nick states and his head snaps up at him. "Actually a curse." He adds and Louis frowns because what the fuck.   
  
"This demon, it's a curse and it follows you around trying to kill you." Nick states and Louis lets out a scoff. What was he trying at. "I'm being serious! Listen to me." Nick exclaims, anger clear in his tone. "This thing it- it follows you anywhere, and I literally mean anywhere. It will do anything to get close to you, look like anyone you know or even just a stranger. It's going to follow you until you transfer it," He exclaims and then mumbles the last part, "Or die."   
  
Louis must have had a ridiculous look on his face because what was Nick trying to get at? Did he really think Louis would believe this? "You transfer it by sex." Nick states and Louis catches his breath and lets out a couple of coughs. "You fucking bastard!" He shouts and Nick cringes. "I'm sorry."   
  
Louis can't believe this. He thought Nick actually had feelings for him like Louis had had for him. "You need to know how sorry I am but I knew you were smart, I watched you around in school. I knew you would be better off with this thing than I am." He says and Louis spits at him, it landing only missing his face by a couple of centimeters. "Please you just can't let it get you. You'll get killed and then it will transfer back to me. I know you can do this Louis." He says and looks around quickly.  
  
Louis is shocked. He knows he'll be better off with it than Nick, what in the fucking hell. Louis almost feels like letting the demon fucking kill him so it gets transferred back to Nick but there's no way in hell he's dying for that bastard.   
  
"Look it's coming! It's right there!" Nick shouts and wheels Louis around so he's facing the drop that leads down to the field he's pretty sure they were just at. He sees a figure walking towards them, a woman he presumes, with the long hair it has. She's naked walking towards them slowly, which Louis find very strange.   
  
"It walks." Nick says and wheels them a bit closer. "It will only walk so you don't have to worry about it getting to you so quickly." He adds and if Louis wasn't tied up in this chair, he'd beat the living crap out of him right now. Nothing to worry about my ass. This fucking demon want to  _kill_ him, how is that nothing to worry about! "I hate you." Louis snarls and Nick wheels him away from the edge.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry." He says for the tenth time and lets out a little squeak causing Louis to turn his head back. The woman was now a mere twenty feet away from them and Louis felt his stomach drop. This was real and this was actually happening. This woman was a demon and wanted to kill Louis and that scared the living shit out of him right now. Nick quickly whirled them away and he pushed Louis over to his car.   
  
He quickly cut the ties holding him down and literally threw Louis into the car, knocking his head against the hard glass window. Louis let out a cry as he cradled his head and felt himself slowly lose consciousness yet again as he heard the car race off into the night.   
  
The next time he woke up was only because Nick was pushing him out of the car roughly and onto the road harshly before he was speeding off again, like a bat out of hell. 


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much yet, just getting Liam into the loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee another chapter, hopefully you guys like it! Louis and Harry probably meet in the next chapter or so. Might add Zayn into the story, only for a chapter or two though. Let me know what you guys think of that ! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes as well, I didn't proof read before posting lol

Everything was groggy when Louis woke up yet again. This time though he was fortunate enough to wake up in his own flat in his own bed. He thought maybe this whole thing had been some sick, twisted dream, but that thought was quickly proven to be wrong when he was met with Liam's worried face.  
  
"Louis. Lou what happened back there. Are you alright?" He asked frantically and Louis winced at the volume of his voice. He needed Liam to turn it down just a notch. His head was still killing him from whatever Nick had used to knock him out.  
  
"Yeah I think so." He says weakly and Liam lets out a long sigh. "What the fuck happened out there?" He asks again and Louis sighs not even knowing where to fucking begin on this whole situation. He's not even sure he even believes this whole thing yet.  
  
"Jesus Li you have no idea what I've just been through." He states and Liam's eyes widen a bit as if asking him to explain himself.  
  
"Long story short, a demon got transferred to me and now I'm cursed." He says and realizes how fucking ridiculous that sounds, now that he's actually said it out loud. Liam lets out a quick snort and then frowns at him. "I'm serious Lou, tell me what happened." He says sternly.   
  
Louis let out a pathetic laugh and brought a hand to his face, rubbing the stress out of him. "That's the thing Li, I'm not lying," He begins and Liam tilts his head still not believing him. "Nick fucking passed a curse over to me and a fucking demon is not going to stop following me until I'm dead." He spits, the reality of it really hitting him now.  
  
Louis didn't want to die. He really didn't. Death actually scared the living shit out of him. He couldn't imagine having to live with this for the rest of his life. Or technically he didn't, right? He'd just have to have sex with someone else and explain to them that a demon would be chasing them until they passed it along.   
  
Louis groaned at his somewhat of a plan and starred at Liam who still hadn't said a word back to him. His big brown doe eyes looked at him with such incredulity Louis was scared he wouldn't believe him.  
  
"Li-"  
  
"No shut up Lou," Liam snaps quickly and frowns at him. Louis shuts his mouth and lowers his eyes worriedly. "Just give me a minute." He adds and Louis lets out a little  sigh of relief because maybe just maybe Liam is actually believing him right now. Liam lets out a long sigh and shuts his eyes.   
  
"A demon." He states and Louis lets out a little  _yeah_ and bites his lip. Liam lets out another sigh and scratches his head. "A demon is trying to kill you?" He asks and Louis nods his head slowly. "Fuck Louis how in the fuck did you even get this to happen!" He exclaims and Louis shakes his head quickly.   
  
"It wasn't even my fault! Nick is the one who gave it to me! He literally fuck it into me!" He protests and Liam groans and makes a face of disgust. "Ok details, thanks I don't need that image in my head, and what did I tell you!" He shouts and crosses his arms angrily. "I told you that guy was bad news and there was something off about him didn't I?" He said sternly and Louis dropped his head.   
  
Liam had told him plenty of times that something was wrong with the kid but did Louis ever listen? Of course he didn't. Now he's really wishing he did. But Louis always had to go and do everything his way didn't he? God he's fucked up big time. A fucking  _demon_ is going to be chasing him for pretty much the rest of his life.   
  
"Wait," Liam began suddenly and Louis snapped his head up at him. "If this thing is chasing you shouldn't we leave or something?" He says seriously and Louis shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not even sure, Nick said the demon only walks so that should by us some time don't you think?" He says, not really sure if they're far enough from this things.   
  
Liam thinks for a second, a hand on his chin as he thinks of what to say next. "Well if it's walking it should probably take the demon a lot longer to get to you than normal, though I'm not really sure what the average demon speed is." He says and Louis lets out a half ass laugh. He'd probably laugh more whole heartily if he wasn't actually getting chased by a demon.   
  
"Alright, how long do you think it'd take to get from a field about an hour away from here?" Louis asks nervously, checking his phone to see that he had been home for about thirty minutes now. Liam takes a couple of seconds to answer this time which has Louis picking at his fingertips.   
  
"I'd say a couple of hours if we're lucky. Walking takes a lot longer than driving a car." Liam adds quickly and Louis sighs at that. "Maybe we should try and get some sleep, we have class tomorrow." He states and Louis groans. He hates that Liam persuaded him into taking summer courses. He doesn't think he could concentrate on anything when he always has to worry about a demon trying to kill him.   
  
"Yeah, yeah you're right." Louis agrees though he's not sure he'll be able to get any sleep tonight.   
  
                                                                                                 ___________________________________  
  
Louis wakes up with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead as he wakes up from yet another nightmare. Luckily this time it was daylight outside and he could start getting ready for class. He sees Liam sound asleep by his side and lets out a little sigh. He had begged Liam to stay in his room for the night, informing him that the demon could portray anyone and wanted to have the real him by his side just in case.   
  
Once the two of them had dressed and had breakfast they made their way to their University. Louis fidgeted in the passenger seat the entire ride there. Liam had noticed half way there and put a hand over his own. "Hey, we'll get through this. We'll find a way to end it." Louis smiles weakly at him but can't seem to believe him.   
  
After reaching the university Louis said his goodbyes to Liam and made his way over to his first class. It went by smoothly, nothing really interesting happening and no demons trying to kill him yet. He praised that the demon only walked or else he for sure would be royally fucked.   
  
It was when he was in his second class that things started to get strange. His teacher was mumbling about some book they would be reading and Louis had no interest in that whatsoever so he glanced out the window to his left. His eyes scanned the grassy area lazily until they landed on someone rather peculiar. Louis sucked in a breath after his eyes landed on him.   
  
He squinted them, just to be sure it was really him before he began to really panic. He was seeing his grandfather, who _died_ a couple of months ago, walking in his direction. His stomach dropped at the thought that this could, well no that this  _was_ the demon finally catching up to him. His breathing was heavy as he swatted his arm out at Liam, who thank God was in this class with him.   
  
"Liam. Li." He pleaded and watching as this monster continued his walk over to him. Liam shushed him as he was listening intently on what the teacher was saying and wasn't really notching Louis' frantic actions. "Liam." He pleaded again, tears brimming his eyes because  _shit_ this was actually happening and he had absolutely no idea what to do.  
  
"What." Liam snapped quietly and his face softened once seeing Louis' face. "The thing, I think-I think it's here." He stutters and Liam's face drops into a serious stare. "Don't fuck with me right now Lou, is it really?" He demands and Louis almost lets out a pathetic sob. "Of course it is! You think I would fake this." He says, fear settling in his stomach. He wants to throw up.  
  
"What does it look like?" Liam asks and Louis snaps his head over to the window and almost gasps at how close it is. Louis needed to leave like right this second. "Liam I need to leave like right now I have to go." He blurts and stands up from his chair quickly causing everyone to look up at him. "Is there a problem sir?" The professor asks and Louis mumbles a response before he's darting out of the class and into the hallway.   
  
He brings his hands up to his hair and tugs on it hard. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This  _can't_ fucking be happening. He hears Liam exit the class and sighs in relief that he'll have his best friend with him in this journey. "Lou, what does the demon look like, maybe I can help." Louis sucks in a breath and faces Liam quickly.   
  
"My grand-" His words get caught in his mouth because no fucking way can this thing be so close to him already. His grandfather is there, at the end of the hallway, walking towards him slowly. He chokes out a sob and covers his mouth. "Li we have to move now it's right there!" He shouts and Liam turns around swiftly and makes a sound of confusion.   
  
"What Lou I don't see anything." He says quietly and really!! Only Louis can see this fucking thing. How is that even fair. "Well Liam you have to trust me. It's coming our way, we have to go  _now._ " He says and is already running the opposite way towards the door. Liam is hot on his heals and follows behind him as they make their way towards the student parking.   
  
After getting settled into the car, Liam turns the engine on and looks over to Louis. "Where to?" He asks, still trying to understand this whole situation and how it's going to effect him and Louis.   
  
Louis shrugs his shoulders and looks around them to make sure that the demon wasn't anywhere in sight. "I don't know, but we need to get far." He concludes and Liam nods putting the car into reverse and pulling out of the garage and down the empty road to God knows where. 


	3. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been t w o years since I've updated literally what the fuck. I'm trash. sorry :/

Louis watched as another service sign whizzed past them yet again. Liam had been driving for over an hour now, and Louis still had no idea where they were going. He continued to keep his eyes on the trees they were passing, hoping to keep his mind off everything.   
  
"I have to piss." Louis blurted suddenly causing Liam to tense up due to how silent the car ride had been. "Louis we just passed a service plaza! You couldn't have mentioned this like two minutes ago?" Liam exclaimed and Louis just shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I didn't realize it until after we passed it." Louis admitted and Liam get let out a little huff, keeping his eyes on the road. "Well we're not turning back. You can hold it until we reach the next one. I'm not backtracking here." He said and Louis groaned.   
  
The next service plaza was probably about forty to fifty minutes away. "Oh c'mon Li, that's so far away and I need to go nowww." He whined and Liam let out a little snort before he continued. "That's your own fault mate."   
  
Louis huffed in his seat, crossing his arms and subconsciously crossed his legs a little tighter because he really need to find a restroom soon or else he'd pee himself. "Where are we going anyways?" He asked because he really had no clue where Liam was taking him. "I'll let you know when I figure it out." Liam spoke and Louis slumped back into his seat unsatisfied with the answer he received.  
  
Twenty minutes pass and Louis was still sat miserably in his seat. He was fidgeting around now, the need to relieve himself at a new high. He doesn't think he's ever had to pee this badly.  "Liam stop the car right now unless you want me to piss in your car." He demanded and Liam let out a laugh as he sped up a bit.   
  
"I'm so serious Li, I'm about to burst right here right now." He shouts and Liam hushes him, saying that the next service plaza was closer than they had thought. Louis let out a little sigh of relief as he focused on anything other than the need to go to the bathroom. Liam sped down the almost empty road and pulled the car through the plaza entrance.   
  
As they exit the car Liam gives them a ten minute meet up deadline and then it's back on the road again. Louis nods and then quickly makes his way towards the bathroom and almost lets out a whiny shout as he spots the line. Weren't guys supposed to use the bathroom quickly, why was there even a line! He let out a long sigh and waited his turn, only nearly pissing himself twice.   
  
Once he's done his business he washes his hands quickly and begins making his way back over to the car. Liam is already waiting for him when he returns and gestures for him to hurry up when he spots him. After Louis' in the car Liam passes him a bag and starts the car.   
  
Louis peeks into the bag and almost gasps at the sight. Food. He didn't realize how hungry he was until this moment. He thanked Liam graciously and pulled out what he assumed was a turkey sandwich. He moan as he took his first bite, letting out a little chuckle after he swallowed his bite.   
  
"So any idea where we're going yet?" He asked then proceeded to take another bite of the sandwich. Liam let out a little hum and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel for a couple of moments before replying. "Hm not quite sure yet, but we are heading the direction towards my parents so I figured we could stay there for the night and continue our drive tomorrow," He began and motioned for Louis' sandwich, which he handed over to him easily.   
  
"Cheaper than renting a room for the night, or sleeping in the car." He added and proceeded to take a huge bite out of the sandwich. Louis let out a sound of protest and snatched the sandwich back. "Stop your whining, I payed for the food." Liam laughed and Louis just frowned because, yeah that was true. Whatever.   
  
  
Louis thought on Liam's words for a minute and frowned. "Wait a minute, don't your parent live in Wolverhampton?" He asked incredulously and Liam just nodded his head and turned up the radio. "That's like," Louis frowned and estimated how far away Edinburgh was from there, "Six hours away Liam!" He exclaimed and Liam just shrugged.   
  
"I mean we  _are_ trying to get away from a demon here." He spoke and Louis shut his mouth. He was right. The farther they were the better they were and more time they had to figure out what in the hell they were going to do about this.   
  
"Plus we're already an hour and a half in so technically we're only four and a half hours away." Liam says as a matter of fact and Louis lets out a huff. Stupid Liam and his stupid brain. "Are you driving the whole way down or do you wanna switch later?" Louis asked because he knew how annoying it was to drive for a long period of time.   
  
"Nah it's ok, I don't mind the drive." And yeah, Louis forgot that Liam's one of  _those_ people. Whatever. He checked his phone to see it was already two thirty and put it away with a sigh. He was beat from all this running away. He gave Liam a quick glance to see him focused on the road before he leaned his head against the car window and closed his eyes to catch up on some much needed sleep.   
  
                                                                                                   ___________________________________  
  
Louis woke to the sound of the car door shutting. He heard a muffled sorry from outside and blinked hard. It was dark out now, the sun long gone by the looks of how dark it was outside. He checked his phone and saw it was past seven. He let out a little yawn before he collected himself and exited the car.   
  
He had never been to Liam's parents house before, and boy it was _big_. Sure he'd met his parents and they've even got to the point to invite him over for thanksgiving dinner during uni break, but Louis has never took them up on the offer. He stares in awe at the beautiful home in front of him. He could only dream. Slowly, he starts to wake up and he gathers his things and follows after Liam. 

Once inside he almost regrets coming.  _Almost._ "Liammmmmm!" His mother shrills and yep, nothing like the piercing sound of a mother's call. Liam groans and lets out a short sigh. He definitely should have let them know we were coming instead of just walking in unannounced. "What in the hell are you doing here?" She grins and pulls him in for a hug. "It's been _ages_!" 

He mutters out some lame response and immediately asks where his father was. "He's in his office dear, do you want me to call him out?" She says as sweetly as she could. "No thanks Ma, I'll just be a moment." And with that he disappears, leaving Louis standing like an idiot gaping at the interior. He knew Liam had money but he didn't know it was this much. Damn. 

"Oh Louis, I'm so happy you finally came up with Li. How're things been?" Louis going through about ten minutes of awkward small talk before Liam comes back looking a bit more relaxed. 

"Hey Louis why don't you put your things up in my room, we can clean up before dinner, yeah?" He says but Louis knows he's not asking. The look in his eyes is telling him to get his ass upstairs,  _now_. He smiles at his mother and gets upstairs as quickly as he could. 

As soon as the door is shut he lets out a sigh of relief. Liam is pacing around his room and counting on his fingers as if doing some sort of math. He's about to ask him what was wrong when Liam speaks.

"We way need to leave the country." 

Louis is left dumbfounded at his words as his mouth hangs wide open. 


End file.
